utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuka Utano
Contents http://utano-yukautau.wikia.com/wiki/Yuka_Utano_Wiki# hide#History #Character Design #Latest activity History After celebrating her 15th birthday, Yuka earned her Halo of Harmony and she is now a fully mature angel. According to'' The Book of Rules of the World of Celestial'': A fully mature angel will have to carry out his/her duty to guide mankind to goodness without revealing his/her identity as an angel. The role of angel will not go well with Yuka's attention-seeking instinct. She tends to enjoy being the center of attention and her dream is to become a super idol. On that night she was seen crying in her bed. Her parents came over and comforted her. After knowing the reason of Yuka being unhappy, Yuka's parents allowed her to stay in the human world to pursue her dream as a singer. Yuka questioned the feasibility of this plan and her parents assured to her that The Book of Rules of the World of Celestial do not impede an angel from disguising as human instead The Book only state that an angel must not reveal his/her identity as an angel. So in this case she is safe to stay in the human world as long as she does not reveal her identity. Yuka burst into tears of joy and embraced her parents. The next day, Yuka leave the celestial world happily and her parents saw her off with tears in their eyes. When she arrived the human world she kept her wings and halo. After wandering in the human world for some time she found a job in a restaurant as a part time singer to support herself. She realized human of her age went to school so she went to school too. In school she met many new friends and at the same time she carried out her duty to guide people around her to goodness and spread happiness to people around her. One day, when Yuka was working in the restaurant someone(the creator) approached her and asked her to became her UTAU. After some negotiation Yuka finally agreed to the person and she is now named as Utano Yuka, the first Pinkloid UTAUloid. Character Design Hair color: Blue hair, like the sky's color at the middle of the day tied into two ponytails with upper part of her hair rolled up and tied into a ring shape. Eye color: Icy blue, some brighter than her hair. Earphones: black headset with pink illumination and golden musical waves. Shirt: White, sleeveless, bareback shirt with pink trimming over a black tube. A pink tie tied around the collar and has a golden ruby, a gray pin in her pink tie, and at the bottom of the tie, texted the number "06" in black. Skirt: Black cheerleading skirt with blue trimming and white inverted box pleat. Has two "tails" on both sides hanging from front to back. Sleeve: Black separated sleeves with pink trimming on both ends, a pattern of guitar on the right side and a pattern of piano on the left side, and the number "06" colored red on her right shoulder. Boot: Pink long boots until above knees with pink trimming on top and a blue sole, has additional pieces of leather with golden trimming and tied by blue ribbons covering the parts between knees and ankles. Nationality/Race: Israeli-Japanese/angel Favorite phrase: "Booyakasha", a sentence from the series: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" which is mentioned a lot in the series, and which Yuka's favorite series. (except from the animes.) Category:Voicebanks from Israel